Remembrance of the Titans
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: It is the future, and the Titans are holding a reunion. But more guests are coming: two alien forces fighting for dominon of the Earth, a lost friend, and an old villian. The only hope lays with a stranger known as the Doctor! sequel to 'Unwelcome Guest'
1. Chapter 1

**Remembrance of the Titans**

**Chapter One**

The day shone bright, with few clouds scattered over the sky. The air was cold, but not bitterly so. And for Nightwing, it was as perfect a day as one could expect in Jump City nowadays.

The hero admired the scenery. Though many changes have occurred over the years since he lived there, some things were still the same. Even his former home, Titans Tower, still stood on its island, in the middle of the bay. True, its appearance was dilapidated, but it still served as a reminder of days long past.

The biggest change, of course, was the weather. Conditions over most of the Northern Hemisphere of the Earth were altered due to an apparent disruption in a current in the Atlantic Ocean. This resulted in a dramatic climate change. While not quite an Ice Age, it still resulted in prolonged periods of snowy conditions. This effected crops, thus bringing about a fear of widespread famine.

Fortunately, genetic engineering had solved that problem by altering crops so that they were resistant to the cold. Most that long held negative views to engineered foods fell silent. But a minority still complained.

The only consolation was that this condition wouldn't be permanent; the ocean current was being to show signs of recovery. Perhaps in ten years things would be back to normal.

But such things were not on Nightwing's mind. He was anxious to meet with his friends; friends that he had no seen for nearly five years. He was amazed it had been _that_ long.

When the Titans all had reached their twenties, they decided to move to other things. Nightwing took on his current identity, and worked from a secret location in Jump City.

Cyborg, who also found a place of his own, sometimes helped him, although he mostly did service in Metropolis. He also worked in Steel City once in a while.

Starfire had decided to return to her home of Tamaran. She kept in touch with her friends on Earth, mostly Nightwing. From such contact, Nightwing learned that Starfire had become the new leader, taking over the role held by her guardian, Galfore.

Beast Boy took on a new name, Changeling. He rejoined the Doom Patrol, eventually establishing new members, as well as becoming the new leader at the insistence of Mento and Elastigirl, both whom had long since retired.

Raven had left for parts unknown. She never gave details as to what she was up to.

Despite splitting up, the Titans promised to have reunions every five years, at the park that overlooked Titans Tower. They had been doing this for nearly fifteen years now. Each time, Nightwing felt dubious over whether or not his old team would show up again. But each time they did, he was happy.

He slowly paced in a wide circle until he spotted a car in the distance. He recognized it, which wasn't so difficult considering its appearance. A tall, athletic man stood next to it. He smiled as he ran toward him.

"Still in good shape I see!" the man said when Nightwing arrived.

"Good to see you too, Cyborg." he replied. "How's your baby holding up?"

"Not bad." Cyborg replied. "She's been upgraded a half dozen times or so. She takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'!"

The two friends laughed.

The T-car wasn't the only thing that received upgrades; Cyborg himself had changed over the years.

The bionic hero had many of his parts either replaced or upgraded, mostly thanks to Nightwing's financial contributions. Cyborg was now totally human in appearance. He still possessed his sonic cannon, though (albeit, a more powerful version).

He was dressed in black slacks, sneakers, a hooded sweater, and a black T-shirt. He could easily blend in to a crowd.

"So, how's your extended family?" Cyborg asked.

"You mean my former coworkers?" Nightwing answered.

"You make it sound as if it was just a regular job."

"After a while, it was just that for me. Anyway, Dick's enjoying the highlife. He's flattered I took over his role. Barbra is aiming to be a police commissioner, like her dad. And Bruce...well, he sends a card every New Years."

Cyborg chuckled. The two men then began to walk toward the seawall. Once their, they stared at Titans Tower.

"I visit there sometimes." Cyborg said. "Rather musty and rusty, and the furniture is all gone. Windows are cracked too."

He sighed. "I sometimes miss the old days."

"Things change, my friend." said a voice. "Things change."

The two friends turned around to see another familiar character.

"Garfield, what's up?" Cyborg exclaimed.

The hero growled. "Dude, don't call me that!"

"Right, Beast Boy." Nightwing chuckled.

He frowned at him. "Do _I_ call _you_ by your old name?"

"No, but then again not many people have heard of _Changeling_."

"Hey, it's cool and it's mysterious!"

The two men laughed. "Oh man, Gar!" Cyborg said. "You're a riot and a half!"

Time had changed Changeling, formerly known as Beast Boy, quite extensively. Just as described by Starfire after her trip to the future, Beast Boy had gone mostly bald in the past 20 years. But unlike her description, he was not overweight. He maintained his health, and was lean and muscular, built like a soccer player.

To offset his lack of hair, he grew a goatee and mustache. Even Cyborg had admitted it made him appear somewhat more mature looking. But he still kept some of his playful mannerisms, though he acted serious more often. He also still wore the same style uniform he had so many years ago.

"So, what have you two been up to so far?" asked Changeling.

"Reminiscing." Nightwing replied. "How about you?"

"Not much. Still saving the world one battle at a time."

"How are the old Doom Patrol members?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, Negative Man is still 'Mister Happy'. Don't seem much of him, except at our reunions. Robot Man is still on the team. That's the advantage of him being a robot; the guy's ageless. As for Mento and Elastigirl...well, they seem to still be the happy couple."

"I had a feeling about those two since I met them." said Nightwing. "Really interesting."

"Tell me about it." Changeling muttered sadly.

"Something wrong?" Nightwing asked him.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, you can tell us!" said Cyborg.

"It's personal. _Really_ personal."

"Oh come on, Changeling!" Cyborg insisted. "You can trust us with your feelings!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he retorted.

"May I join the battle?" a stranger said.

The three men were startled, and whipped around to face the newcomer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The hooded figure laughed at the men.

"I'd at least have expected you, Nightwing, to anticipate my arrival!"

Nightwing sighed, smiling. "No offense Raven, but you still have an air of creepiness about you."

The mystic scoffed, mockingly. "Fifteen years ago, I might have cuffed you across the mouth. But now, I've accepted my creepiness. By the way, how about my invitation to the battle?"

"Depends on whose side you're on." Changeling said, smiling.

"Considering you're outnumbered, I think I'll go with you, Garfield."

"Considering your emotional nature Raven, I think I'll resign." Cyborg said.

Again, Raven laughed.

The mystic had long since gained such a mastery over her emotional connection with her powers that she could now show feelings without having her energies lash out.

Her facial features were more or less the same when she was younger. Of all the Titans, Raven seemed to have aged the most gracefully. She was, of course, taller, just a few inches shorter than Nightwing (who was over six foot). She had allowed her hair to grow out; it was nearly shoulder length.

Most noticeable in Raven's changes was that she now wore a white cloak. Yet, she still retained a black outfit underneath, along with the customary belt and other ornaments.

The only difference was that rather than wearing just a leotard that left her legs exposed, she now had on an ankle length skirt, split at the sides. It gave her somewhat more of a flowing and mysterious appearance.

"So," Raven began. "What were we talking about?"

"Nothing important." Changeling said. "Just personal issues that I really don't want to share."

Raven nodded. "I hear you on that one. I still have issues that I don't wish to share."

"Like your current occupation?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you mean?" Raven replied.

"You haven't told us what you've been up to all these years."

"Oh, that. I've just been...keeping busy, that's all."

"Nothing to write home about?" Nightwing asked.

"Let's just say it's a surprise and leave it at that." Raven explained.

"Okay then." Nightwing sighed. "Well then, anything else that we _can_ talk about?"

"How about old times?" said Cyborg. "That always seems to work."

The friends agreed, and so engaged in a light hearted conversation about past events in the worlds, the changing climate, and various, otherwise mundane things.

Twenty minutes into their talk, Cyborg noted the time on his internal chronometer.

"Seems like Starfire is running late." he said.

"She'll be here." said Nightwing. "She promised."

"Did she tell you herself that she was coming?" Raven asked.

"Yes, she sent an interstellar email to me." Nightwing answered. "She's just probably caught in space traffic or with political dealings of some kind."

Changeling nodded. "Well, if you two don't mind, I'd like to have a private conversation with Raven." he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Its _private_." he insisted.

"No problem, Gar." said Nightwing as he and Cyborg left the two friends alone.

When they were out of earshot, Raven faced Changeling.

"I trust you have something you want to tell me?" she asked.

Changeling nodded. "Yes. I want to talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, _us_. That's what's been bothering me."

"I don't quite follow you."

"How could you forget? I certainly haven't!"

"Enlighten me, please."

"You know the day I risked my life to save you from the Dalek? And then the feelings we shared later?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was the start of something special for me. We almost had something together!"

Raven sighed. "I hoped to avoid this conversation."

"Is that why you feign ignorance?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"Well, I don't forget a relationship so easy, Raven. You ought to know that from me and Terra."

"Yeah, I know."

The mystic sighed.

"It's just that...things in my life have changed greatly since I left the Titans to begin my own life. I went out to fulfill a dream of mine."

Changeling was intrigued. "Not one like where you cause the end of the world, is it?"

"Of course not." she scoffed. "It's what's kept me secluded from the rest of you. It's what I kept secret, because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Is this secret what's kept you and I from having a real relationship?" Changeling asked anxiously.

Raven nodded, sadly. "I have obligations that I'm taking care of. Obligations to myself. I can't ignore them!"

"What is it?" Changeling insisted. "What is so important that you can't spare time for a relationship for all these years?"

"I can't tell you." she said, sadly.

"Why not? Is keeping a secret worth so much to you that you have to hurt your friends? Hurt me?"

Raven was near tears. "Why bring this up now?" she asked, crying.

"Because it's rather ridiculous to have waited fifteen years for you to finish whatever is it you're doing to be together! Besides, I'd rather not wait another five years to find an answer."

Raven scoffed. "Funny you should say that. In eighteen months, I should be finished with my task."

"Please, tell me what it is?" he asked. "You owe me at least _that_ for the pain you've caused by leaving me."

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and all that junk."

Raven took a deep breath. "For these last fifteen years, I've been rebuilding Azarath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Changeling stared at Raven in disbelief.

"That's it?" he said. "You've been holding out on me just so you can complete a little project of yours?"

"It's not a _little project_!" she nearly shouted. "Azarath is my home! I'm remaking it, just the way it was before its destruction, okay?"

"But why? To set up a couple of shops or something?"

"No." Raven replied impatiently. "You see, before he was banished to another dimension, Trigon destroyed Azarath, just like he was going to do with Earth. So, I felt obligated to restore my home back to its former splendor. Get it?"

Changeling was flabbergasted. "Raven...I had no idea. You never told us your father destroyed your home."

He started at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I think I see now." he said at last.

"What?" Raven replied.

"Why you've been so reclusive about it. It's a personal thing for you, rebuilding your home. You felt it was something you could handle yourself and that you could loose yourself in that work, right?"

Raven was taken aback. "Garfield...how insightful of you!"

"Thanks." he said.

Raven embraced him tightly. Changeling returned the embrace, nearly squeezing the breath out of her.

When they let go of each other, Changeling held Raven's hands.

"So, since I know your secret, could I spend my time with you now?"

"With me? What about the Doom Patrol?"

"They can get along without me. The new members are even older than we were when we became the Titans. Besides, they have Cliff to look after them."

Raven considered her answer. "Well, I'd prefer to wait until after I finish. After all, I only have a small garden, just enough for one person."

"I see." Changeling said sadly.

"However," continued Raven, "As I mentioned before, in another eighteen months, I'll be done. We'll see about things then, huh?"

Changeling's expression brightened. "Good things are worth waiting for." He smiled.

They embraced quickly before joining their friends.

"Any sign of our alien friend?" Raven asked.

"None." said Nightwing. "I hope nothing happened to her."

"By the way," added Cyborg, "What were you two talking about that was so emotional?"

"It's a secret." Changeling said. "You'll know soon enough."

"I see." Cyborg said, musingly. "Well, in the meantime, why don't we..."

He was interrupted by a noise, like a sonic boom. In the air, a small object, like an aircraft, appeared in the distance. It made a series of wide turns before finally setting down a few yards from the Titan's position.

They gathered around the object. The craft looked like a small missile, but had a pair of swept wings, as well as a canopy. It was golden in color, including the landing skids.

When the canopy opened, a figure stepped. The new arrival was a rather tall woman, with orange skin and dressed in a flowing, royal purple outfit. She had an ornamented tiara upon here head; this was Empress Koriand'r, also known as Starfire.

Aside from her new costume and increased height, Starfire was as Nightwing remembered her. Her face gave little portrayal as to her age. There were some lines on her face that seemed to be the result of the stresses of her new career.

The Titans all bowed down to her in reverence.

"My friends," she said sternly. "You do not bow down before me here on Earth."

"What do we do, then?" Changeling asked.

"Rise!" she told them.

The Titans stood upright, staring at their friend.

"Group hug!" she yelled happily as she charged at the Titans, embracing as many as she could in her arms.

The friends all laughed as Starfire squeezed each of them, in a show of friendship and affection.

"Great to see you made it at last, Star!" Nightwing said. "What took you so long?"

"Space flight isn't the fastest method of travel." she answered. "Besides, I had to detour several times to avoid some natural hazards."

"What sort of hazards?" Raven asked.

"You know, asteroids, comets, dust clouds, that sort of thing."

"Indeed!" remarked Cyborg. "Well, good to see you're a good pilot as well as a leader."

She nodded. "My people have never been happier! They've even wished for me to continue my bloodline as long as possible."

Nightwing nodded. 'She's changed so much.' he thought. 'I'm still not used to her using contractions. Now here she is talking about kids!'

Then another thought came to him. 'Could Starfire be expecting to have kids? Did she have some already?'

These thoughts were brooding in his head when Cyborg brought him out of his reverence.

"Yo, bird boy!" he yelled.

"What?" he blurted.

"Starfire was just suggesting that we head over to a pizza place. You know, for old time's sake?"

"Sure, Cy." he said. "I think that's a great idea, Star! Let's head over there, and you can tell us all about how things are on Tamaran lately, okay?"

"Of course!" she said, somewhat self consciously.

The Titans were making their way to Cyborg's car, when another noise interrupted them.

"You're not expecting anyone else, are you Star?" Changeling asked.

"No." she said. "This is peculiar."

The ground began to quiver. Then, a massive shadow came across the ground as something large obscured the light.

"What is it?" Cyborg said aloud.

His answer came when a large disk appeared in the sky. It moved quickly at first, but then slowed, descending toward the horizon. It then approached the city.

The object revealed itself to be a huge saucer shaped space craft. It was unlike any the Titans have seen before. It was brazen in color, with a number of dome-shaped modules on the bottom of it, arranged around a central hub. The top was curved, with a large central dome at its apex. Along its thick rim were areas that looked like loading bays and weapons arrays. The thing seemed made for combat.

What more, is that it was gigantic. The thing appeared to be a mile or so in diameter. Yet, it moved rather slowly and gracefully a few hundred feet above the water. It stopped just short of the island with Titans Tower.

"I guess we have visitors." Raven remarked.

"Time to get to the bottom of this." Nightwing said, determinedly.

"Just like old times, huh?" Cyborg commented. Nightwing nodded.

"Raven, get us over there." he said.

"Sure thing." the mystic replied. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The Titans were enveloped in black energy and teleported to the island.

They arrived at the base in front of the tower. Above, taking up the whole western sky, was the saucer.

"Dude, that is awesome!" said Changeling, regarding the ship. "By the way Raven," he added, "All these years, and you still use the same magic words?"

"If a thing works, why get rid of it?" she answered.

"Should I knock?" Starfire asked.

"Let's wait and see what happens first." Nightwing told her.

They didn't wait long. There was a clanging sound, like a large metal portal being unlocked. Then, a hatch that faced the island opened. A faint white light streamed out.

"Guess they're ready to welcome us." Cyborg said.

"I hope they don't ask us to take them to our leader." Changeling remarked. The other Titans ignored him.

Just then, a dozen shapes emerged from the saucer. The group descended toward the Titans.

Nightwing squinted to recognize the objects. When he did, he gasped.

"Oh my god!" he muttered. This only made the other Titans more curious.

Not long after Nightwing voiced his concern did they all recognize the forms. An old villain they met only once some twenty years ago had returned, and this time in force.

The beings touched down in front of the Titans, staring at them.

"We claim this planet for ourselves!" the leader said. "You are inferior life forms! You will be exterminated!"

Then, its companions cried out "Exterminate! Exterminate!! Exterminate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Daleks!" cried out Raven.

The creatures were silent. They regarded the Titans, possibly with interest.

"You're called Daleks." Raven said after a moments pause.

"You are familiar with us?" the lead Dalek said.

"That's right!" Cyborg said confidently. "We've met your kind before. And believe me, it wasn't pretty."

The Daleks regarded each other. "More data is required regarding this subject." the leader said. "You will all be held for questioning."

They surrounded them. "You will accompany us into this structure." said the leader, indicating Titans Tower.

"But it might not be safe." Changeling said.

"Obey!" the Dalek snapped. Changeling complied.

It was strange for the Titans to be walking in the halls of Titans Tower again. Of course, this time, it was under the watchful eyes of the Daleks. Given that the elevators were obviously out of commission, they took the stairs. They stopped at the main lounge of the tower, a scene of many memories for the Titans.

'Too bad the security systems are broken.' thought Cyborg. 'That would give these guys a run for their money.'

Then Cyborg reminded himself that the last time they were used against a Dalek, they were useless against its shield. The bionic hero then wondered as to how a ship full of Daleks could be stopped.

"This building will serve as our base of operations." the lead Dalek announced. It then turned to face a subordinate. "Begin operations!"

"I obey!" it replied, leaving the building via a broken window.

The leader faced the Titans again.

"Now, you will identify yourselves and how it is you came across our race before." said the leader.

"We're...a secret specials forces unit." Nightwing said.

"Exactly!" Starfire added. "We protect Earth from hostile alien activity."

"And your friends were no exception!" Raven said.

The Dalek stared at the Titans. It seemed to consider their responses. After a few moments of pondering, it moved in front of Starfire.

"You resemble the being known on Earth as Starfire!" it said.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Before arriving on this planet, we scanned your information stored on communication networks, which you call the Internet. From that, we learned about adversaries we might face."

"Fair enough." Nightwing muttered.

"Based on our data," the Dalek continued, "You, Starfire, were associated with a group known as the Teen Titans some fifteen Earth years ago. Therefore, it is logical to assume that you and your friends are the very same Teen Titans, in their adult form."

"I'm an adult, huh?" Changeling commented. "Thanks! About time someone recognized."

The Dalek approached him. "You resemble the one known as Beast Boy! You changed your name to Changeling, did you not?"

"That's right!" he said angrily. "And I'm here to kick butt!"

The leader then moved on to identify Cyborg and Raven. It paused when it came to Nightwing.

"I assume that you were once known as Robin?" it asked.

"That's right." he answered.

"Now you are Nightwing." it added. "Why are you all together now? Have you come to counter our threat?"

"We were there for..." Changeling began, but Raven shut him up.

"Absolutely right!" she said loudly. "And we're ready to destroy you all again, without hesitation!"

The Dalek regarded her. "From our data, you are not a special operations group, but rather a group of what are regarded on this world as superheroes. There is no record of a massive battle with Daleks."

"Hello!" Changeling said indigently. "It was a secret battle!"

"Our data indicates that it was only one Dalek you destroyed!" the leader snapped. "Your attempt at deception has failed!"

It moved in front of Nightwing again. "Why are you here?" it asked.

Nightwing was silent.

"Why are you here?!" the Dalek repeated.

"You tell us something first." said Cyborg. "Why come here? Why our city?"

"We intercepted a signal." the Dalek explained. "It was a request to land in this area. Now, answer my question!"

None of the Titans spoke.

"Very well." the Dalek said. "Which of you is least important?"

"What kind of question is that?" Starfire asked.

"Who is the least valuable in your group?!" it demanded in a frenzied cry.

"None of us." said Nightwing. "We're all equally important."

"Then I shall pick one." The Dalek extended its arm.

"You!" it said, pointing at Raven. "Come forward!"

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" she asked. "Because if you do, you won't be any closer to your goal. It would be pointless to kill me."

"You will not be killed." the Dalek said. "You must give us information."

"How?" asked Raven.

"You will see." it said, reassuringly. A group of Daleks approached her.

Raven felt uneasy, and so backed off.

"You will obey!" the leader demanded.

"I only have one thing to say to you." she told the Dalek. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

With that, the Titans were enveloped in dark energy and disappeared.

The Dalek leader was infuriated.

"Analyze that energy! Track them down! Find them and exterminate them all!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Titans teleported on the roof of a building that faced the bay. From there, they could see the Dalek ship, hovering not far from Titans Tower.

"This is ridiculous!" Changeling said. "Here we are, as adults and stronger than before, yet we have a hostile alien race that's using _our_ former headquarters as a base of operations. Come on dudes, we got to strike back!"

"How?" Cyborg asked. "Our weapons are practically useless against their shields. In fact, it was only when Raven cut loose that we are able to stop that first Dalek we met."

"Why not try the same strategy again, Raven?" asked Starfire.

She shook her head. "My anger, though powerful, is limited in scope. I won't be able to focus my full energy on all of Daleks. And they're liable to take advantage of that and kill me." She sighed. "Besides, my anger doesn't make me all powerful. When I tried using it against Terra when she fought us, she was able to outwit and overpower me."

"Why'd you have to bring up _that_ memory?" Changeling muttered.

"Okay, so we know we can't meet them head on." declared Nightwing. "We'll have to find another way. Some way that exploits a weakness, however subtle."

"Like what?" asked Cyborg. "Since that first Dalek destroyed itself, we were left with nothing but our own experience as to what these things can do. We have no idea if they even have a weakness that can be exploited."

Nightwing was about to speak, when a loud voice echoed throughout the city.

"Attention, humans of Jump City!" said the voice. It was the Dalek leader.

"We, the Daleks, are now the masters of your city! You are cut off from the rest of the world by our energy shields. The appearance of your city is also obscured by our technology. You cannot hope to call for help! Any forces that _do _come will be destroyed by our ship's weapons! Our forces are now encroaching upon your city. You will offer total and unconditional surrender! Refuse and you will be exterminated!"

"They sure don't waste time." Changeling commented.

The Dalek leader spoke again.

"Also let it be known that the group formerly known as the Teen Titans are considered enemies of the Daleks! Assist in locating them, and you will be treated well. Aid them, and you will face certain death!"

After the speech concluded, a horde of Daleks began to fan out from the spaceship and make their way into the city. They descended as they traveled over land.

"I think we're about to become very popular." Raven deadpanned.

"No one would turn us in!" Changeling cried out. "We're the good guys!"

"You underestimate the Dalek's persuasiveness." said Nightwing. "Under the threat of death, people are likely to turn heroes like us in. Remember, it is the Justice League that is really looked up to. We're just a sideshow."

"That is just sad." Starfire muttered sadly. "All the effort we've done for this city will be forgotten by the new generation so they may have a chance to live under the rule of the Daleks."

"Say, Starfire," Changeling asked, "You once said that you're people never heard of the Daleks, right?"

"Yes." she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. I thought there might be an old Tamaranian poem or song about an encounter with the Daleks that we might be able to use.

Starfire shook her head. "Either my race hasn't encountered them yet, or they've been avoiding us."

"The former seems more likely." Cyborg said. "I doubt these guys would fear anything."

"Speaking of which," began Raven, "I think we ought to move to a more secure location, as I fear the Daleks will find us."

"Good idea, Raven." said Nightwing. "Teleport us outside the city."

Raven attempted to do so, but with no results.

"What is happening?" she said in disbelief.

"Try a closer destination." Cyborg suggested.

Raven did so, but again with no results.

"Those bastards!" she cursed. "They must be generating a field that interferes with my teleportation abilities. It must be very powerful to block my abilities!"

"Can we radio someone for help, like the Justice League or Doom Patrol?" Changeling asked.

Nightwing attempted to do so. "Nothing." he said. "They're jamming everything."

"So, we're stuck here and can't contact anyone." Cyborg said. "That pisses me off!"

"What if Raven and I fly us out of the city?" Starfire suggested.

"The Daleks would spot us easy." said Nightwing. "We'd be all dead before we knew what hit us."

The Titans were disillusioned. Then, Cyborg's face lit up.

"If we can't go up, then we'll just have to go _down_." he said.

"Down?" Changeling asked.

"Through the drainage tunnels. They're not as dirty as they used to be in the past."

"Of course!" said Nightwing. "Titans, let's go!"

The heroes ran for the escape ladder on the side of the building. They quickly made their way down, standing in an ally. Cyborg found a manhole cover and pulled it aside. The other Titans descended into the darkness. Then, Cyborg climbed down and pulled the cover back over the manhole.

Once in the dark, Cyborg deployed his improved shoulder mounted lights.

"Okay, now what?" Changeling asked.

"We should make our way to the cliffs, due east." said Nightwing. "From there, we can escape the influence of the Dalek ship and get some more help. We'll walk as far east as we can, then make for the cliffs under cover of night."

"Sounds like a good plan." Starfire said. "Let's go!"

The Titans walked in the dark tunnel in silence. There was little to say concerning the recent events. All that left for them was to be stealthy and unseen by the Daleks.

After an hour's walk, they rested in a large area that was free of water.

"You know," began Raven, "Even if we do get help, what good will they be if we don't know how to fight the Daleks?"

"I know." said Cyborg. "If only we had a guide or something to help us. Someone that understands the Daleks, that's what we need."

"That would be nice." Changeling said. "But, like they say, wish in one hand, crap in the other, and see which piles up first."

The Titans let out a collective groan. Then, a new sound was heard. The Titans stood up.

"What the hell is that noise?" Cyborg asked.

"Got me." Changeling said.

"Could be a Dalek trap!" Nightwing hissed. The Titans gathered around him, prone to action.

Then, an odd sight appeared. It began as a barely visible phantasm, but then resolved itself into a solid shape, with a most unusual noise. It was a strange, loud, pulsing mechanical whooshing sound that seemed distorted.

When the sound ceased, the object had now materialized. It was a tall, rectangular blue box, shaped something like a phone booth. It had smoked windows that only revealed that there was light inside. Above the door was a lit sign with the words "Police Public Call Box".

"What in god's name is this?" Raven muttered.

Just then, the door opened with a slight creak. A man stepped out.

The man was fairly tall, just over six feet, lean and muscular. He had a dark hair that was closely shaven, and large ears. He wore black pants, black boots, a burgundy long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket.

He regarded the Titans for a while.

"Is this Earth?" he asked.

"Um, yes?" said Cyborg, unsure what to think.

"I see." the man replied. "Hmm, must be an alternate dimension then. So weird! I thought they were all closed off."

"Just a moment!" Nightwing said. "Who are you?"

The man smiled and stuck his hand toward him.

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean by 'the Doctor'?" asked Cyborg: "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." the man responded, smiling. He then looked around, inquisitively.

"Am I in a drainage tunnel?" he asked.

"How astute." Raven deadpanned.

The Doctor sighed. "Of all places to land in an alternate universe, it had to be a sewer. Must by a rather shitty world you live in, eh?"

He smiled and waited for a response. Seeing none, he continued to look around.

"I must say, I am impressed with one thing."

"What's that?" Starfire asked.

"Quite fortunate for me, your universe is of a close enough frequency so that my ship can draw power from it. Rather than being like diesel being put into a petrol engine, it's more like petrol of a different octane."

"Wait a minute here!" Raven exclaimed. "What exactly _are_ you talking about? And what makes you think that you're in a different universe?"

"It'd take a while to explain, given your cultural development." the Doctor answered. "Suffice to say, my ship, the TARDIS, draws power from the universe. If it's in a different dimension, then it normally wouldn't work. But thanks to a stroke of good fortunate, it does! See?"

He smiled and continued. "As for how I know this is not my own dimension, well the TARDIS told me that one. I got these weird readings from it that just didn't look right. Look, it's too complicated to explain it all now."

He clapped his hands together. "In the meantime, since I met you five, may I be so bold as to request a tour of your fair town? By the way, what city am I in?"

"Jump City, located on the west coast of North America." Nightwing answered. "But now is not exactly the time for a tour."

"Oh?" said the Doctor. "And why's that?"

"We're being invaded." Changeling responded.

The Doctor sighed. "Never a moment's peace!" he growled. "What race has an issue with the Earth this time?"

"They're called the Daleks." Starfire answered.

The Doctor froze. His elated expression was replaced with a grim one. He seemed deeply troubled.

"The Daleks are _here_?" he hissed.

"You know them?" Changeling asked.

"I _fought_ them." the Doctor replied. "I fought them for centuries, across time and space, thwarting their plans. Then came the final battle; when the Daleks engaged in war with my people. It was known as the Time War."

The Titans were intrigued.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"The entire Dalek fleet came to my home planet. Ten million ships in all. The battle was long and fierce. Only through a stroke of luck was I able to destroy their entire race in a massive inferno! They were defeated. But at a terrible cost."

"Your people took the Daleks with them, didn't they?" said Raven.

"Yes." the Doctor said harshly, gritting his teeth. "I'm the last of my race."

"I know some people in our universe that are in the same situation." Nightwing commented. "You're in good company."

The Doctor nodded. "You know, it's because of that war that the TARDIS has to rely on its environment for power. Otherwise, I'd be free to go into any universe I wished, without concern for power."

He sighed. "Well, enough chit-chat. We have a mission to do. Come on!"

He walked to the box and went inside. The Titans just stared.

The Doctor stuck his head out the doors. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're not cramming us all into that small box!" Raven said.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" He went back inside.

Sighing, the Titans stepped into the box...and into a large cavernous room.

"What the hell is this?" Cyborg said in awe. The other Titans echoed his reaction.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" said the Doctor. "What do you think?"

"Well, the inside is bigger than the outside, so that's a plus." said Changeling.

"It's a phenomenon known as 'dimensionally transcendent.' Never mind what it means, I haven't the time to explain it."

He stepped to a large round control console, which was on a raised platform in the middle of the room. A glowing tube ran in the middle of it. Cables snaked around the ceiling. A study hum was audible.

"May I ask something?" said Raven.

"Go ahead." the Doctor said, manipulating certain controls.

"What exactly is a TARDIS?"

"A ship that can travel through time and space. The name means 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

"I see." the mystic muttered, gazing around the room.

"What are you going to do?" Starfire asked the Doctor.

"I'm thinking of putting us in a more useful position than in the sewers. Say, the cliffs to the east?"

Nightwing joined the Doctor at the console out of curiosity. He saw a screen that showed a type of radar map.

"Amazing!" he said. "You had just the idea I did!"

The Doctor smiled. "Except that we're going there in style!"

He worked various controls, changing their positions and flipping some switches.

"Here we go!"

The TARDIS hummed louder. Then, nothing. The hum died down.

"I don't understand." the Doctor muttered, working the controls again. He typed in an inquiry and consulted the computer screen.

"Oh no." he moaned. "Just great!"

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

"Even though this universe is compatible, it's not compatible _enough_!"

"I don't get it." said Changeling.

"It's like having too low a grade of fuel in an engine." the Doctor explained. "The TARDIS is getting enough power to keep it alive, but not enough to travel. Also, there's an interference that's jamming the systems and altering the quantum fields in the city area. It looks like it's coming from the Dalek ship."

"I noticed that too." said Raven. "My powers of teleportation don't work either."

"Neither will our radios." Nightwing added.

The Doctor looked around. "I'm still thinking about what you said." he told Raven. "What exactly are you that you can teleport? In fact, who are the rest of you?"

Nightwing explained to the Doctor who they all were, and gave a brief description of their powers.

"Incredible." he said. He then faced Starfire. "I thought you were a meta-human or something!"

"Nope, that would be me." said Changeling.

"Yeah, I figured."

"I don't suppose you'll tell us who you are?" said Cyborg.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"No, I mean what race are you? Are you human or what?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. I am what is known as a Time Lord."

"What's that?" Changeling asked.

"No time to explain now." he said, running toward another doorway.

The Titans were dumbfounded by his behavior. When the Doctor returned, he held a small, silver colored device in one hand and what appeared to be a key and flashlight in the other.

"Well, let's go!" he said.

"Where?" asked Nightwing.

"On your original plan. We sneak over to the cliffs. Get it?"

"Okay then." Raven deadpanned.

They all left the TARDIS. The Doctor then used the key to lock the door shut. He then pocketed both it and the strange tool and clicked on the flashlight.

"Well, the TARDIS is secured and my sonic screwdriver is in hand. We're off!"

No one moved.

"Wasn't I clear?" he asked.

"Of course you were!" Starfire said, edgily. "It's just that, well, we're caught off guard by your actions. After all, we just met."

"Perhaps you're not familiar with methods of the Daleks, hmm?" he said curtly. "They undoubtedly are well into their plans of conquest. Therefore, every minute we wait is another minute the Daleks strengthen their grip on this planet. So, forget the formalities, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, run for your lives!"

With that, the Doctor ran in the easterly direction. The Titans all shrugged, and followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The Titans and the Doctor made their way through the tunnels.

"About what you said," Raven gasped as she ran, "We did meet the Daleks once before."

"Really?" the Doctor replied. "Tell me about it."

They did so.

"Quite an adventure." he replied when they finished. "I hope that you can fare better this time with my help."

They scoffed at him.

It was early evening by the time the Doctor and the Titans arrived at the cliffs. After their mad dash, they had to carefully make their way through the suburbs before reaching a desirable hideout.

The group took shelter in a natural cave, which offered a splendid view of the city. Its appearance was marred by the presence of the Dalek ship.

"A command ship." the Doctor said. "About four thousand Daleks are onboard."

"How many are on regular ships?" Starfire asked.

"About two thousand."

"Lucky us, huh?" Changeling muttered.

"How do you suppose it came from your universe to ours?" asked Raven.

"There were many distortions caused by the battles around my planet." the Doctor explained. "Some might have torn holes in time and space. Seems like this one tore across dimensions as well." He sighed. "What I don't get it why here? Why this city?"

"They told us a signal led them here." said Nightwing.

"A signal? By whom or what?"

"They didn't say."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What does matter is that I've got to come up with a plan to stop them."

"You don't have a plan yet?" Cyborg asked.

"One must formulate a plan before facing one's enemy. Even if it is a familiar one." replied the Doctor.

"I have a question." asked Changeling.

"What?" the Doctor asked impatiently.

"If you're an alien, why do you sound like you have a British accent?"

"Lots of planets have a British accent. Some have a North, for example."

"A North?"

"Never mind." the Doctor sighed.

"What kind of planet is yours that a battle there would cause the Dalek ship to arrive in a different universe?" asked Starfire.

"A very special one." the Doctor answered.

"You must miss it."

"You have no idea."

The conversation was interrupted as the Dalek leader delivered a speech over a loudspeaker.

"Attention, inhabitants of Jump City! We have not yet found your heroes, the group formerly known as the Teen Titans. And none of your kind has been useful in locating them! Therefore, we shall take new measures. If the Titans are not brought before the Daleks by noon tomorrow, then we shall exterminate groups of twenty people at a time for every hour past the deadline, until the Titans are brought before us! To demonstrate our sincerity, we shall now execute two hundred people as a sign to you and the Titans, where ever they may be, that we will not hesitate to use deadly force against civilians!"

At that moment, many cries came from the city as Dalek patrols began killing people. There was no discrimination; they picked at random. Families were broken up, groups of friends were killed, and homes were destroyed. Young, middle aged, old, middle class, businessmen, homeless; it didn't matter. They all fell prey to the Dalek's thirst for destruction.

The sound of the cries eventually reached the Titan's cave.

"We've got to end this!" said Starfire, rushing to get up. But the Doctor held her back.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you! And that will get you nowhere!"

"It will stop these deaths! I will sacrifice my life so that others may live!"

The Doctor sighed. "You know what will happen in the days and weeks to come after you are killed? The Daleks will go right ahead, killing more people until the city's human population is all dead. They'll make this a base of operations, and perhaps activate a breeding facility, to make more Daleks. Then, they will invade and conquer each subsequent city they come across, until they own the Earth! Then they will make their own fleet of ships. Earth will be the platform to launch the Dalek conquest of this universe! And you know what, Starfire? Your world will also fall to the Daleks! Your race will die, just as surely as mine did!"

He paused to let that sink in. Starfire stared at him with tears in her eyes.

He continued. "So, what we do here will effect the fate of the universe. You got that? We're not just saving this world. We're saving _all_ worlds! Do you understand that?"

The Titans all nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead."

Sleep seemed almost out of the question. The Titans were all restless, having been disturbed by the massacre the Daleks carried out. They knew that their city, and the whole world in fact, was counting on them. The strain was almost too much for them to bear.

Taking advantage of the lull in events, Nightwing laid down next to Starfire.

"May I speak with you alone?" he asked.

She acknowledged him. They crept away, until they were just outside the cave.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"When you arrived and spoke about continuing your bloodline, a thought came to me." said Nightwing. "I got the impression that you might be thinking of having kids."

"That is the manner in which a bloodline is passed on." she replied. "And the idea has been on my mind."

"Do you already have kids?"

"No." she replied, confused.

"Are you expecting any?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Of course not!"

Nightwing sighed. "Sorry, Star. I'm just...I still feel guilt for not taking our relationship to an intimate level."

"You mean a level where we would live together and possibly have children?"

He nodded. "I never understood why we didn't go through with it. Why we felt we should separate."

Starfire sighed. "Our paths were too different. Mine took me to my home and a throne. Yours led you to being the hero of this city. We just weren't meant to be, and we both knew it."

"I know." he said. "But I wish I could just get over these feelings I still have for you."

Starfire felt sympathy for him. She reached toward him, drew his head near, and kissed him.

"We will always be friends, Nightwing." she said softly.

He returned her kiss before going back into the cave.

Starfire then stared at the sky, thinking about what the Doctor said.

'The Daleks will never come to my world.' she thought. 'I'll never let it happen! They will be stopped here. I swear it!'

She also returned inside for a restless night.

Even the Doctor had trouble sleeping. A thought kept crossing his mind. It was one that he dared not reveal to the Titans; aside from destroying the city itself, along with all its inhabitants, he had no idea how the Daleks might be stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Titans awoke early, to find the Doctor already up and about. He seemed to be scanning the area with the silver device he had.

"What is that?" asked Cyborg.

"A sonic screwdriver." the Doctor said tonelessly.

"_Screwdriver_? What the hell good will a screwdriver do for us?"

"It's a very versatile piece of technology, thank you very much! And what have _you_ got that might help?"

Cyborg smiled. His right arm transformed into a powerful looking weapon.

"Sonic cannon!"

"What can it do??"

"It can stun, scan, sense, and blow stuff up!"

"Can it fix barb wire?"

"Uh...no."

"Ha! One up on you!"

Shrugging, Cyborg transformed his arm back to normal.

Smiling, the Doctor put away his device. "I estimate we need to travel another three miles before we're clear of the Dalek's interference."

"Through the desert?" said Changeling. "How do we know it's safe? The Daleks might surprise us!"

"That's a chance we'll just have to take."

"Might I be of help?" said a voice.

The Titans looked about, searching for the source of the voice. Then, a large rock moved, as if by levitation. Standing behind it was a thin, beautiful blonde woman.

The woman was dressed in a brown long sleeve shirt and black denim pants. She wore brown boots.

Staring at her, Changeling almost instinctively knew who she was.

"Terra?" he whispered.

The woman smiled. "In the flesh, Beast Boy."

He chuckled. "Er, it's Changeling now, Terra."

"You guys know her?" asked the Doctor.

"We're familiar with her." said Raven. "We didn't meet under exactly ideal circumstances."

"Can we put those circumstances behind us?" said the geomancer.

"Why are you here, Terra?" asked Nightwing.

"When the Daleks invaded, I knew I had to do something. So, I came here because I had a home here once. I know the area."

"So, you _did_ remember who you were!" Changeling exclaimed. "Why did you act the way you did when I saw you again after our battle with the Brotherhood of Evil? You know, when I saw you in that school, and you acted like you forgot who you were? Why did you do it??"

"I wanted a new life." she replied. "I wanted to get away from my past, no matter what. That even meant giving up good friends like you guys."

Changeling fought to hold back tears.

"Look, I know you'd like to hold a reunion," the Doctor began, "But right now, we should move before the Daleks find us."

"Gotcha." said Terra. "I'll lead you all to a safe place. Come on!"

"Can't we fly?" Starfire asked.

"Too risky!" Nightwing retorted. "We have to keep a low profile!"

The Doctor and the Titans followed Terra for almost a mile. They stopped at the foot of a rather tall mountain, and stood in the midst of several scattered piles of rocks. Beyond, there was a mostly featureless plain.

"Okay then." deadpanned Raven. "What do we do here?"

"You do nothing." said a voice.

The Titans spun around to face a ghost from their past, stepping out from behind a rock pile.

"Slade?!?" exclaimed Nightwing.

"In the flesh." Slade replied.

To Changeling's horror, Terra joined the villain at his side.

"I'm sorry you guys." she said. "But he controls me. He's done so since I came back to life. He affected my memories and powers back then. He called upon me a few days ago. I had no choice."

Changeling fought back anger and tears.

"She's been my little insurance over the years." Slade said. "Something to store away for a future date. And now seemed the right time!"

"Slade," began Raven, "Now is not the time for your plans! We have to defeat the Daleks!"

"Ah yes, our deadly guests."

"Wait a minute!" Nightwing yelled. "Weren't you killed by that one Dalek that you found? It told us about you and said it killed you!"

"It was only temporary." Slade explained. "You see, I'm a meta-human. My body is permanently in this form; my peak physical condition. And as long as my brain is intact, my body regenerates, even after death."

"Doesn't _that _sound familiar." the Doctor muttered.

"Who is your new friend?" Slade asked.

"I'm the Doctor." he replied. "And you're making a big mistake! We have to stop the Daleks, or your planet is dead!"

"Relax, my friend. You see, I'm here because a group of new friends of mine are coming to visit."

"Friends? Who?" asked Starfire.

"I met them online, like so many people do in the age of cyberspace. I sent a signal to them to follow. And now, they're coming!"

"Signal?" the Doctor muttered. "Then it was you that led the Daleks here! You killed your own race!"

"Temper, temper, my good Doctor! I did not intend for the Daleks to come here. They obviously intercepted my signal, and followed. And apparently, they are faster than my new associates."

"Who are they, Slade?" demanded Nightwing.

Before the villain could answer, a dozen Daleks suddenly appeared from behind the mountain.

"We have located the source of the signal!" one said. "The Titans have been located!"

The Daleks descended to the ground, surrounding the heroes.

"Take cover!" the Doctor yelled.

They ducked behind whatever rocks or outcropping could be found before the Daleks opened fire.

"Exterminate!" the killer machines cried, blasting everything at random.

"I'll kill you all, like last time!" the Doctor yelled, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him as a fury within was unleashed.

"Cease fire!" a Dalek commanded. "Identify yourself!"

The Doctor rose. "Hello there! How's my favorite dust bins? Seen Davros lately?"

The Daleks reeled backwards in surprise.

"You register as a known enemy!" one exclaimed

"I'll give you a clue: binary vascular system!"

"It is the Doctor!" the Dalek exclaimed. "Inform the command center that the Doctor is present here! He must be destroyed!"

"Titans, go!" yelled Nightwing.

From their hiding places, the Titans unleashed an attack upon the Daleks. Even Terra, who still was with Slade, joined in the attack. Slade also shot at the machines with an energy pistol.

The Daleks continued to fire randomly in the direction of their assailants. The Titan's cover was beginning to disintegrate in short order.

The battle was interrupted by a loud boom. The Daleks stopped firing and looked in the direction of the sound. The Titans did so too.

From the zenith, a sizable ship began to descend. It was only two thirds the size of the Dalek command ship, but was impressive nonetheless.

It had a gleaming silver hull that was elegantly made. The craft was very broad and delta winged. It also appeared to have various weapons.

It took less than a minute for the craft to land. No sooner than it did so, a ramp was lowered from the side of the ship. A door then opened, and a large group of figures came out.

They appeared humanoid, but were metallic in appearance. The appeared to be made of plated armor that was silver in color. They had robotic heads, with an expressionless look on their faces. They each carried a powerful looking weapon, resembling large rifles.

"They saved us, Doctor." said Raven, who accompanied the Time Lord in his hiding spot. "Looks like we my have the allies we need."

"Don't count on it." he replied. "New look. Similar weapons, probably improved. And the ship design is new too."

"Who are they?"

Slade stood up. "Greetings!" he said. "I am Slade! I am the one that welcomed you here!"

"Your identity is confirmed." said one of the robot creatures. "You appear to be occupied with something."

A Dalek moved toward the newcomers. "You are enemies of the Daleks! You will be exterminated!"

"Kill them, my friends!" yelled Slade. "They got here before you did and wish to take our world before you do! Kill them!"

The creatures took aim with their weapons and fired. The Dalek shields flared brightly as they returned fire.

A number of the creatures were struck down in the fire fight. One, though, had managed to get several shots at a Dalek, collapsed its shield, and destroyed it. Then, a small cannon appeared from the side of the ship. It finished off the rest of the Daleks.

By this time, the Titans had all regrouped on an outcropping of rocks a few dozen yards away, where they observed the events.

"Cool!" Changeling said. "I didn't think the Daleks could be defeated. Who are those guys? We could use their help!"

"I agree." said Nightwing. "If we can tell them the truth about Slade and ourselves, they might help."

"Don't try it." said the Doctor. "You'll live to regret it."

"Why?" asked Starfire. "Who are they?"

The Doctor paused to stare at the ship, from which more of the creatures now emerged.

"An old enemy of mine, and they're deadlier than before." he replied. "They're called the Cybermen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Slade stood triumphantly over the charred remains of the Daleks.

"Well done, my friends!" he said to the Cybermen.

One approached him. Slade noted that the twin waveguides on either side of its head were black, rather than silver like the rest of the normal Cybermen's bodies.

"I am the Cyber Leader." it said.

"I am Slade, and I welcome you to Earth. As you can see, we have had visitors."

"We anticipated the arrival of the Daleks."

"How so?"

"As you may be aware, both we and the Daleks are not from your universe, but an alternate dimension. We detected the Dalek ship as it was falling through time and dimension. We followed in its wake."

"I see. Well, it is fortunate for both of us that I contacted you."

"Indeed. Who were the others that fled from this fight?"

"Five of them are old enemies of mine, formerly known as the Teen Titans. They are of little consequence. The sixth isn't known to me. He calls himself the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Here?"

"You know him?"

"The Doctor has interfered with the affairs of our race. He also is the Dalek's most dreaded enemy."

Slade was confused. "If you and the Daleks have a common enemy, why not form an alliance?"

"Upon our first meeting, war was declared on the Cybermen by the Daleks. They saw us as inferior. Anything inferior to them is to be destroyed."

Slade nodded. "Well then, perhaps we both should endeavor to destroy the Doctor, his friends, and the Daleks. Quite a tall order, but I think we can manage, don't you?"

"We can begin by commencing our operation, as you promised us."

"Oh yes, the upgrade of humanity."

"What about me?" asked Terra. "You have your friends with you, so why do you need me?"

Slade looked at her, then at the Cyber Leader. "I offer you your first subject, Cyber Leader."

Terra was shocked. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?"

"You will become one of us." said Cyber Leader. "You will be assimilated. All emotions will be removed. You will achieve immortality. In return, you will serve the race of Cybermen."

"No!" Terra screamed. "I don't want to be a robot!"

"Resistance is futile!" Cyber Leader said as a small weapon emerged from its left forearm. It took aim and fired at Terra. She fell in a heap, wincing in pain before loosing conciseness.

"She is stunned." Cyber Leader explained. "She will be taken to be upgraded."

"Very good, my friend, very good." Slade said. "And soon, the rest of humanity will follow."

"As will you." Cyber Leader told him.

"What?" Slade asked.

"To be an unconditional surrender, _all_ humans are to be upgraded, yourself included."

"As nice as that may be, I'd rather hold off on it."

"Explain yourself!"

"I'm not too keen on loosing my independence just yet. In fact, I'd rather not loose it at all. I assume, after all, that's what happens, right? You become just another drone?"

"You could say that." Cyber Leader responded. "However, that need not be the case. You can be a Cyber Leader, like myself. But you must show you can be trusted."

"That I will, my friend." said Slade. "And if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to personalize the design of my new body."

"It shall be considered."

Elsewhere, the Titans had found yet another cave. They took shelter in it. From there, they could see activity within the city. Daleks were on the move. It was obvious to the Titans and the Doctor that the activity was in response to the arrival of the Cybermen.

"What do you think the Cybermen want, Doctor?" asked Nightwing.

"They're after many things." he replied. "One is a new home. Their own planets were lost. Also, the have a desire to convert other life forms to be like them. Upgrading is their term for it."

"You mean they're really cyborgs, like me?" Cyborg asked.

"Not quite." the Doctor replied. "The brains are kept alive in the metal body. Emotions are removed, however. They wind up serving the greater good of their own species."

"Why are emotions removed?" Starfire asked.

"Because they hurt."

"Don't I know that." Raven muttered.

"But what do the Daleks have against them?" Changeling asked. "I mean, in a way, they seem similar."

"Daleks see anything different from them as wrong. And anything wrong is to be destroyed. The Daleks are the ultimate in racial cleansing. With all their deeds, they'd put Hitler to shame."

"So," began Nightwing, "We have a race that wants to kill us on one side, a race that either will kill us or make us like them on the other, and we have no way of calling for help?"

"That's about it." said the Doctor.

"So, what can we do?"

"How do you mean?"

"Don't you have a plan yet?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, we've been waiting since yesterday for you to come up with one."

"This isn't easy, you know!" the Doctor snapped. "I'm not a soldier, okay? I don't usually go about making up miracle victories, okay? I'm more of a scientist, so I look at things in different ways that a military man might. So, give me time!"

The Titans fell silent and left the Doctor to his thinking. None felt easy with the fact that their fate was dependent on what this man might come up with to save their world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When they came to the foothills north of Jump City, the Titans and the Doctor rested.

"Good thing I kept in shape throughout the years!" Changeling remarked.

"And good thing I was fully charged before I left." Cyborg added. "All this running is bound to wreak havoc with my joints!"

"You know, I just realized something." the Doctor said.

"What?" asked Nightwing.

"Slade says he has the power to regenerate. I'm willing to bet the Dalek he met absorbed his biomass and gained that power. Humph! No wonder it was able to repair itself."

Raven scoffed. "We need a way to stop these invaders, and you're concerned with a trivial fact of the past?"

"Unlike most humans, I can work at more than one problem quite efficiently, thank you!"

"Yeah, but it takes you forever." Changeling muttered.

"Run that by me again?" the Doctor said, indignantly.

"I think you've have more than enough time to plan out how to defeat our guests. Yet, you haven't come up with a single idea yet. Something tells me you're not as good as you make yourself out to be!"

"Look!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I have come up with ideas, and I've run them through my head! And you know what? They don't work! I know that because I know the Daleks! I know what they are capable of! I have centuries of experience!"

"That doesn't make you God's gift to the Earth." Cyborg said in a sour tone. "You're acting like you're the only one with a clue on the planet."

"Most of the time, I am!" yelled the Time Lord. "I have put up with you stupid apes for a good portion of my life! It's a wonder you all haven't destroyed yourselves with your nuclear arsenals! You have had people killing each other over religions and resources! Sometimes, you've killed each other over trivial things, like race or nationality! And you know what's crazier? You have idiots that can't accept that the moon landings happened back in the Sixties! A similar group of nutters blames the US government for the attacks of September 11th because they don't know shit about physics! Some even doubt the Holocaust took place! What kind of insanity does it take to doubt your own history?"

He sighed. "There are races I've met that would gladly let humanity vanish into obscurity, due to your acts of violence, and overall ineptitude. But _I_ won't, and do you know why? Because I know your race is capable of so much more. And also because now, more than ever, I don't want to see another race fall in the same manner that mine did, okay?"

Starfire approached him. "Doctor, I know you feel that you are trying to do good for the Earth. However, it seems that you might need help."

"Help? From whom? There are no resources I can really use against the enemy! And I'm the only one on the planet with any appreciable experience!"

"Then share your experience!" she told him. "My friends and I have fought impossible odds because we operated as a team! Please, Doctor, be part of the team!"

He considered her words. "You're right." he said after a minute's pause. "I've become so obsessed with being the great expert that I just didn't think to ask you and your friends for help."

He heaved a sigh. "Alright then, I'll share with you the main points. So, listen up to battle tactics one-oh-one!"

The Doctor explained whatever weaknesses he knew of both the Cybermen and the Daleks. The Titans listened intently for the next ten minutes.

"So," he told them, "There you have it. Now, do you know of anything that's in town or around the area that can be used to our advantage?"

The Titan's considered their answers.

"You mentioned the Cybermen have a weakness to gold, right?" Raven said.

"Yes. Like I told you, it interferes with their systems. Not compatible for some reason."

"I seem to recall a jewelry shop somewhere in town. I believe they have gold there."

"Very nice, but what of the Daleks?"

Nightwing snapped his fingers. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "We can incapacitate some of the Cybermen and take their rifles! Then, we can use those against the Daleks! What do you think, Doctor?"

He considered it. "Damn clever of you! Wish I thought of it. Goes to show I'm not really a fighting man!"

He smiled.

"So you think it'll work?" asked Cyborg.

"I should think so, yes. Hopefully, the stores are still open."

"Now," said Changeling, "The question is how do we get to a store?"

"Same way we through yesterday." Raven replied. "Underground."

Reluctantly, the heroes made their way for the city.

Once in the suburbs, the group went down a manhole. Despite the relative cleanliness compared to years past, the tunnels still had a detectable putrid smell.

"I might be able to guide us to the jewelry store." said Cyborg.

"I can help." added the Doctor as he took out his sonic screwdriver. "I can use this to detect gold."

The team wondered in the darkness, guided by both Cyborg and the Doctor. Fifteen minutes had passed since they began their search.

"We must be getting close." the Doctor said. "I'm getting a stronger reading."

After some confusion, and several wrong turns, they arrived at the source. They exited the tunnels through the manhole nearest to the source.

On the surface, they found themselves in front of a small pawn shop.

"Sure we've got the right place?" asked Changeling.

"Yep." quipped the Doctor. "We've hit the mother lode."

Using his tool, the Time Lord opened the door. The place was abandoned.

"Grab all the gold you can!" he told the Titans.

They did so, but with reservation.

"Feels like I'm a thief!" muttered Nightwing.

The came out to the streets not a moment too soon; a group of about thirty Cybermen approached from the next block.

"Alright guys, this is it!" Nightwing announced. His team was prone, ready for anything.

The mechanical army stood before them, with weapons at the ready.

"Eradicate them!" the leader of the group said.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing yelled.

Starfire took to the air, slinging her starbolts at the menace. Raven joined her in the assault from the opposite direction, letting loose her energies on the enemy.

On the ground, Cyborg took shots with his sonic cannon, while Nightwing flung his arsenal of explosives at the enemy. Changeling became a triceratops and charged at the foe. The Doctor merely took shelter behind an alley, checking around the corner.

The Cybermen withstood the assaults and kept firing. However, the Titans could see they did make noticeable damage. The Doctor noticed this too.

"Alright, lay on the gold!" he commanded.

Raven used her powers to propel her gold jewelry at the 'wounds' of the machines, while the other Titans simply flung or stuffed their items into the fiends.

The Doctor was ready to make his move, but he stopped when he noticed something odd about the Cybermen. Rather than falling to the ground in agony, as he expected, the Cybermen merely plucked the gold out of their damaged parts with little effort.

"Starfire!" he said. "Vaporize some gold and fling it in their face!"

She nodded and did as the Doctor asked. Again, nothing happened.

The Titans regrouped with the Doctor.

"I thought you said they couldn't stand gold!" Changeling growled.

"We are now immune to the effects of gold!" said the nearest Cyberman. "It was a much heralded upgrade for our species! Now, you will die!"

The Titans readied themselves for combat, when a cry came from behind them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Doctor and the Titans dove into an ally, while the Cybermen and Daleks fought each other.

The Daleks gave better than they took; for every one of their number destroyed, they took out four or more Cybermen.

"We might be able to make use of this situation!" the Doctor exclaimed over the commotion.

"How?" asked Changeling.

"We take the weapons of the fallen Cybermen. Then, we make a run for it!"

"I got them." Raven declared.

She summoned her powers and tried to levitate the weapons she sensed. But to her surprise, they hardly budged, merely hovering a few inches off the ground.

"I don't understand this!" she cried. "Why can't I grip them?"

"Must be quantum interference." explained the Doctor, who was analyzing with his sonic screwdriver. "The same field that's keeping you from teleporting apparently also interferes with your influence over objects from my dimension."

"So how the hell do we get those weapons?" Cyborg asked.

"You know, I could try." said Changeling.

"How?" Nightwing asked him.

"Raven could just levitate the things. Then I swoop in as a bird or something and then drop them on you guys!"

"Are you mad?" Raven exclaimed. "You could be killed!"

"I'll be all right, Rae." he assured her. "You just have to trust me!"

The group nodded, though the Doctor had his reservations over the plan. Still, it might be their only hope.

Raven gritted her teeth as she put forth all her effort into obtaining a pair of weapons. At first, they only levitated a few inches. But after a few seconds, they slowly rose into the sky.

"Hurry!" she growled. Nightwing noticed that her sinews showed through. He was afraid the mystic might burst a blood vessel.

Changeling assumed the form of a hawk and flew toward the waiting weapons. Assessing the situation, he then became a pterodactyl, gripping the rifles in his talons. He evaded crossfire from the groups below as he deposited the devices in the waiting hands of his teammates.

The venture was repeated a second time, again with no mishaps.

"One more trip ought to be sufficient." the Doctor told Changeling.

Raven obtained another pair of weapons, but lost concentration when a blast of energy struck nearby. Startled, she lost her influence and dropped them.

Changeling saw this and quickly dove to catch the rifles. He did so and came out of his dive to glide over the Titan's location, where he dropped his prizes into Starfire's waiting arms.

Changeling was about to descend when an energy bolt stuck his left wing. He screeched in pain and fell, reverting to human form. Fortunately, he caught the edge of a building with his hands.

"Changeling!" yelled Nightwing.

Starfire made ready to fly toward him.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, who stood a yard away from the group, turned around, sensing something terribly wrong. In the distance, he saw what seemed to be a Dalek taking aim. It only took him a second to realize the monstrosity's target.

He turned just as Starfire took flight, and for a moment hoped she might reach him. And then...

"Exterminate!" came the distant cry.

A bolt of energy stuck Changeling square on his back. He screamed in agony before falling into Starfire's arms.

"No!" yelled the Doctor.

Despite his rage, his mind still worked at a plan. He quickly found a manhole cover.

"Come on!" he ordered, practically jumping down the hole.

The other Titans followed, with Starfire being last so she could seal the hole.

As soon as Cyborg activated his lights, the Titans gathered around Changeling.

"Come on Raven!" Starfire urged. "Heal him! Fix him!"

The mystic felt Changeling's chest and head. Then, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Star." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Nightwing demanded. "Why can't you heal him?"

"I can't heal the dead!" she cried, reaching for her friend.

"No!" Cyborg cried out hoarsely. "It can't be! Not Garfield!"

Nightwing simply let his tears run down his face as he looked at his fallen comrade.

"Let's go." the Doctor said solemnly. "We'll take him to the TARDIS. We'll be safe there."

Numbly, the Titans complied, with Raven carrying Changeling's body.

As the walked the tunnels, they could hear fighting above, as Daleks and Cybermen engaged each other for dominance over the planet.

Ten minutes later, they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the door and let them all in.

After he closed the door, he turned to face the Titans. Raven laid Changeling's body on the floor and took off her cloak, using it as a shroud for her friend. The other Titans gathered around her. The Doctor joined them.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault." said Starfire.

"I know." he replied. "I wish I could have known him better."

They simply sat on the floor for a quarter of an hour in silence. None had any idea what to do now. A full assault was out of the question now. They might be capable of destroying a dozen Cybermen and a half dozen Daleks, but they know that with the numbers they were against, and with little resources they had, there was little possibility of success.

"Doctor," Starfire finally said. "I think we should consider something."

"What?" he asked.

"Remember how you said that what happens here would change the fate of our universe?"

"Yes?"

The Tamaranian sighed. "I think we should consider sacrificing Jump City."

The rest of the Titans stared at her.

"By god, why?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"It would be for the greater good." Starfire explained. "If we destroy the city somehow, then we take the Daleks and Cybermen with it. A few thousand people would die, but their deaths would save countless billions."

"I'm starting to see it her way." Nightwing said. "We have to end it here and now. We have no choice."

"I agree." added Cyborg.

Raven sighed. "I had so many plans in the near future. Death wasn't one of them, but I'll accept it if it means others will live."

"Are you all sure about this?" the Doctor asked.

"I am willing to die for my people." Starfire told him.

The Time Lord nodded. "Well, if that's the way you feel, then I'll go along with it. I had just hoped that I would never have to make this kind of a decision again."

Nightwing nodded. "I can imagine why."

The Doctor sat down again. "In the meantime, we ought to think of a way that allows us not to use our last ditch option."

Starfire nodded. "Let us hope that it does not become our only option."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The Doctor and the Titans spent almost an hour considering their options. They discussed plans of attack, and various strategies, but none seems viable.

"I'm at a loss." the Doctor finally said. "Usually, I'm brilliant at stuff like this, but with our lack of resources and my unfamiliarity with the area, I can't really give a sufficient assessment of things."

"Well, I could familiarize you with the area if you'd like." offered Cyborg.

"Not if it's nothing special." he replied.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I suppose nothing trivial might help."

"Oh to hell with it, try me." he said, lying down. "Something scientific, like the geology."

"Well, the area is known for deposits of lodestone."

The Doctor sat up. "Say that again?"

Cyborg was perplexed. "I said this area has a lot of lodestone."

"What is that?" asked Starfire.

"Rock with magnetic properties." the Doctor answered. He was on his feet, muttering to himself.

"It just might work!" he finally said. He then went to the console, and consulted the computer. As he did so, the Titans all stood up, wondering what scheme the Doctor had in mind.

Finally, the Doctor jumped up, clapping his hands together.

"Fantastic!"

"What is it?" Nightwing asked.

"This is just perfect! Oh, I'm such a fool for not seeing it before! Must be my age! Oh, fantastic!"

"Would you mind letting us in on your little idea?" Raven demanded.

The Doctor talked excitedly.

"You see, the Daleks are susceptible to high magnetic variances. Their machinery goes haywire! And since Cybermen are of a similar technology, they're likely to be effected as well. Now, the Dalek energy field that is causing all the quantum interference is also causing an area of magnetic instability in the local fields."

He paused to catch his breathe. "So, if I can amplify that field, then trigger a powerful enough EMP, then we can fry both the Daleks and the Cybermen! Fantastic!"

The Titans took a moment to take in what the Doctor said.

"Brilliant!" Nightwing said. "So, all we have to do is figure out how to amplify the field and then generate an EMP!"

"Yeah," Raven said, "But how?"

The Doctor considered the answer.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed. Returning to the console, he made his inquiries.

"Oh this is so fantastic! I can use the TARDIS to generate a field of reverse polarity that will cause a powerful feedback that will bring the magnetic instability to a critical level. So, that solves that problem. All we need is a way of generating an EMP."

"What might work?" asked Cyborg.

"A small nuclear device."

Starfire brightened. "Would the detonation of a small, fusion reactor work too?"

The Doctor stared at her. "Yes it would! Do you have one?"

She smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do! My ship!"

"What ship?"

"The ship I came to Earth in! I left it on the beach before me and my friends left to confront the Daleks when they first arrived! By using remote control, it can be detonated!"

"Starfire, you're beautiful!" the Doctor exclaimed, rushing to hug the Tamaranian.

"I have a question, though." asked Raven.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"You said you didn't have enough power in the TARDIS because of it being in a different universe. So, where are you going to get power for making that field?"

The Doctor pondered the question. Then, he smiled.

"From the Daleks, of course!"

"How?" asked Cyborg.

"All I have to do is do a bit of jiggery-pokery to allow the TARDIS to accept the energy field from the Daleks as a power source. When that's done, the power will build up."

"But what about after it's destroyed? Won't that leave you stranded?"

"When the power is supplied, the TARDIS will begin a regenerative cycle. It should be enough to get me out of here."

He removed a deck plate and crawled into the hole. He then began to manipulate the intricate mechanisms of his machine.

"Sit back and stay awhile, Titans. This could take some time!"

The Titans took the time to rest their minds and bodies, hoping the plan would work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

In the building once referred to as Titans Tower, the Dalek leader observed the operations center. Computers from the Dalek ship were brought inside and linked to those of the building. From there, the Daleks could observe the events in the city.

"Battalions of Cybermen are moving throughout the city." a subordinate announced.

The leader faced it. "How many do we estimate total?"

"Best estimate is about two-thirds of their total compliment, which is equal to our own numbers."

"Converge forces on their battalions!"

The leader than approached another subordinate.

"What of the search for the Titans and the Doctor?"

"No sightings have been made since they were seen fleeing a combat area!"

"Can it be confirmed that at least one member has been exterminated, as stated in the initial report?"

"Negative. But it remains a strong possibility."

The leader pondered for a moment. "Very well. Continue operations."

It then traveled to the window. "Once the threat of the Cybermen has been eliminated, we will exterminate all who remain in the city!"

Despite being a creature of hate, the Dalek leader allowed itself a moment of pleasure, confident in the success of the plan to overthrow humanity, and conquer the Earth.

Beneath the city streets, the TARDIS remained in its place, undisturbed. It was as if it had been there for years, and intended to remain there forever. But inside, there were beings that held different ideas.

The Titans were startled by a sudden noise; a noise caused by a surge of power.

"Done!" announced the Doctor as he climbed back on the control deck. He replaced the deck plate.

"So, we're ready?" asked Nightwing.

"All systems are go!"

The Titans were in awe. After taking a beating for the past days, they were now anxious to return the damage.

"Well, let's light this candle!" Cyborg said, excitedly.

Smiling, the Doctor worked the controls of the TARDIS. He then twisted a large switch.

"Here we go!" he said.

The TARDIS roared to life.

In the operations center, the Dalek leader's attention was requested.

"Alert, alert!" it said.

"Status?" the leader asked.

"TARDIS has been detected, in flight."

The leader felt a tinge of apprehension.

"Order missiles to be launched! Exterminate the Doctor!" it commanded.

Over the city, the TARDIS appeared to be spinning out of control. Under the guide of the Doctor, it flew toward the cliffs.

"Taking her in on final." the Doctor announced. Then, his attention was called for by a beeping noise.

"Incoming!" he yelled. "Everyone brace for impact!"

A pair of missiles streaked toward the TARDIS. The tiny box tried to evade, but it was to no avail. A massive, double explosion echoed in the city.

And yet, the TARDIS still lived. Or so it seemed.

Inside, the Titans were dazed, having been knocked about. The Doctor held tightly to the console as the ship spun wildly, flipping end over end. When the wild ride ceased, the Doctor struggled to get the vessel back on course.

As for the Titans, they were laying at various locations. Changeling's body had unceremoniously been flung on top of the railing. Cyborg picked him up and placed it in a corner, placing Raven's cloak over him again. He then rejoined his friends.

"I thought we were dead!" Raven said.

"Just a close call, that's all." the Doctor told her. "I'm setting her down."

The TARDIS gently set itself down on the desert sand. It was only a few hundred yards from the Cybermen's ship.

There, the Cyber leader's attention was called for.

"The Doctor has arrived in his machine." a drone said.

"Send out forces to meet with him." the leader commanded. "Eradicate him and his companions!"

Shortly afterward, a group of a hundred Cybermen marched toward the TARDIS' location.

From another direction, a horde of thirty Daleks took flight to face their most hated foe.

The Doctor noted all this from inside the TARDIS.

"They're very determined to stop me." he said to no one. "Well, let them try."

"What's next?" Starfire asked.

"I need access to your ship's computer. Can you help me?"

She nodded. The two set to work.

"What about us?" said Nightwing.

"You and Raven go out with the guns and try to keep them away from the ship."

"What for?" the mystic asked. "This thing took a missile hit!"

"Because they can still drop us down a cliff, and we don't need that happening, now do we?"

"Oh." was all Raven could say as she got up to obtain a gun.

"How about me?" asked Cyborg.

"The pulse might affect you." the Doctor explained. "I can't risk that. Once Starfire's done here, she can go out and help."

Cyborg nodded. He felt so helpless now.

"Well," he said aloud. "If you all fail, at least I'll be left alive to carry on the fight."

Nightwing nodded at him. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." he told him.

With that, he and Raven stepped outside to meet the oncoming army.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Raven and Nightwing took cover amongst a group of rock pilings surrounding the TARDIS. They pointed their weapons at the distant armies making their way toward them.

"Raven," Nightwing said. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." she replied.

"What secret have you kept from us all these years? You know, about what it was you were up to?"

She sighed. "I told Garfield the secret during our reunion. I hoped to let all of you in on it in eighteen months."

"What was it?"

"I've been rebuilding my home of Azarath."

He stared at her. "Noble cause." he said. "I think I understand why it was a secret for you; it was something very personal."

"Yes." she sobbed. "It was."

"Well, don't you worry. You'll get a chance to finish it!"

"I sure hope so." she said, determinately.

In the TARDIS, Starfire assisted the Doctor. They worked to gain remote control of her ship and program its engines to overload.

"We've almost got it." the Time Lord said aloud.

He worked the computer a bit more.

"Got it!"

In the park, facing Titans Tower, the gold, spindle shaped craft came to life. It was ready to follow commands.

"You better go and help your friends." the Doctor said to Starfire.

She nodded, rushing to grab a weapon. "Good luck, Doctor!" she told him before exiting.

Cyborg accompanied the Doctor at the console.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now, we pray." he answered as he began manipulating controls.

Outside, the battle was beginning. The Titans took alternately took shots at the Cybermen and Daleks. They returned fire, as well as trying to hit the TARDIS.

In the battalion of Cybermen, one received a command.

"Split up our forces to combat the Dalek threat!"

Half of the group changed course to meet the Daleks. The rest made way for the TARDIS.

The Daleks, who had now all landed, also divided their forces evenly.

It did not take long for all three forces to exchange fire. Daleks battled Cybermen, Cybermen fought Daleks, and the three Titans took shots at both. The resulting din from the massive volley of weapons fire resulted in a distinct air of an all out battle.

Nightwing could not recall any experiences he had that were similar to what he saw now. 'This is truly war.' he thought to himself as he fired his weapons.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor worked feverishly.

"Looks like we're in business!" he said.

"The let's kick some ass!" Cyborg cheered.

The Doctor gave the command.

Outside, the fight continued, unimpeded. Then, both metal armies stopped, as if dazed.

"Intense magnetic disturbance has been detected!" a Dalek announced.

"Pay it no mind!" another said. "Exterminate all that stand in our way!"

The battle resumed.

"It's working!" the Doctor announced as he consulted his computer screen. "The field strength is already nearing its peak!"

"Good job!" Cyborg told him.

"Now for phase two."

With that, the Doctor then ordered Starfire's ship to hover a hundred yards in the air. The thing rose into the sky, the sunlight glinting off it.

The Dalek leader noticed it. "Identify that vessel!" it ordered.

"It is of unknown origin." a subordinate said. "No life readings detected. Power levels of the vessel are approaching critical."

The Dalek leader considered the situation. Then, it came into its mind! The increase in magnetic energy! The flight of the TARDIS, the arrival of this ship, about to detonate its reactors! The Doctor's plan was clear now!"

"Launch missiles at that vessel! Destroy it! Now!!!"

In the TARDIS, the Doctor smiled.

"Ready and waiting." he said.

"Give them hell, Doctor." Cyborg told him.

The Time Lord took a deep breath.

"Please just give me this one." he muttered.

Then, he pushed the button.

The Dalek ship fired a missile at Starfire's ship, in hopes of destroying it before it could detonate and unleash a powerful electromagnetic pulse.

But the missile was a good fraction of a second too late.

The explosion burned in the sky like a second sun before subsiding. And then, a series of lighting strikes occurred.

The armies of the Daleks and Cybermen stopped dead in their tracks. The Daleks then appeared to careen about widely.

"Alert! Alert! Hazardous magnetic influence! Can not control!"

The cries of the Daleks were heard everywhere. "I am loosing control! Can not control!"

Finally, one by one, they exploded.

The Cybermen faired no better. They dropped their weapons, clutching their chests or their heads, screaming in a bloodcurdling tone. They too exploded.

The Titans got up from their hiding spots to observe the action.

Before a word could be said, they observed a staggering site as the huge Dalek ship rose into the sky. It appeared to be about to leave, but then it plummeted back to Earth like a meteor. It was heading straight for the Cybermen's ship.

The Titan's quickly realized the danger and ran inside the TARDIS.

"Take cover!" Nightwing yelled as he shut the door.

Outside, the Dalek ship smashed into its enemy counterpart. Both were consumed in a fantastic fireball. The blast consumed the TARDIS, but the hardy time ship survived.

A few minutes later, the occupants of the TARDIS stepped outside.

There was no sign of the Dalek's vessel or the Cybermen's. It was as if they never existed. Only a large, smoldering crater gave evidence of their having been on Earth.

The Doctor stared at the wreckage and then smiled.

"Didn't I tell you lot that I'd come up with a plan?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The heroes walked toward the cliff, surveying the city. They could faintly here people cheering in the streets. And they had good reason; not only have the deaths of their loved ones been avenged, but also the terror that hung over the city was gone at last.

And once again, the debt of gratitude was owned to the heroes once known as the Teen Titans. This time, though, they shared the feeling with a visitor from another universe.

"Well, I'll be off now!" the Doctor finally said.

The Titans stared at him.

"You're leaving?" Starfire asked.

"Quick as I can."

"But...but...we have not shared in our victory!"

"I'm not much for celebrations."

"Sounds like me." Raven muttered.

"Please stay a while." Nightwing pleaded. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"Besides," Cyborg said, "I'd like to match you against my pizza eating skills. I still got 'em after all these years!"

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks. Its past time I went back to my own universe."

"What will you do?" Raven asked him.

"Soon as I'm there, I'll seal the rift between your dimension and mine. That way, no one else will bother you."

"So, we'll never see you again?" Starfire said, teary eyed.

"Yep.' the Doctor nodded.

The Tamaranian grabbed him .

"Then we definitely must engage in a feast of victory! It will also symbolize your farewell feast!"

The Titans watched with amusement as the Time Lord was dragged by Starfire.

Then, without warning, Raven collapsed. A metal fist had cracked against the back of her head. She laid on the ground, bleeding from her head.

Hearing the noise, the group faced the assailant and gasped. Standing before them were two Cybermen.

One appeared ordinary enough. The closer of the two, however, was unique.

It stood almost eight feet tall. Its body was black in color, and had several additional armor plates at strategic spots on its limbs. Most distinctive was the head; it was black on one side, orange on the other. The eyes glowed a vicious red.

Nightwing recognized this new foe in a matter of seconds.

"Slade?" he hissed.

"In the flesh." came the reply. "Or should I say, in the metal."

The voice was still that of Slade, but with a harsh mechanical overtone.

"How the hell did you survive?" the Doctor asked, perplexed.

"My meta-human powers apparently still work in this new form." he explained. "As you recall, as long as my brain is intact, my body will regenerate. Apparently, it still works even in this form. Therefore, I was able to withstand your little assault."

"And that one?" asked Cyborg, pointing to the other Cyberman.

"That one? Oh, just a fortunate coincidence. You see, the neural implants in that one's brain that were installed by me so many years ago were quite useful in protecting the mind. I later made a physical link to it, and repaired it with my own powers."

Cyborg took in what he was told. Then, the awful truth came to mind.

"You're saying...that...that's...Terra?!"

"Congratulations on your deductive reasoning." Slade told him.

"Terra?" Nightwing said softly. "It can't be!"

"I was once known as Terra." came the reply.

It sounded nothing like Terra, but rather in the same dead, mechanical tone the other Cybermen had.

"She's proven quite useful." Slade remarked. "I was impressed with her first assignment. She also proved a good shot against your green friend, who I see isn't here. I suppose the Daleks finished him off, eh?"

"You monster!" Starfire yelled at Slade. "You killed Changeling!"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It's not enough for you, is it?" he said, fuming. "You couldn't be content with taking their friend away. You couldn't be content with simply using that girl as a slave. No, you had to go and have her humanity and spirit taken away as well! And then you had to have her kill one of her former friends! Well, I will personally ensure that you share the same fate as your incinerated friends!"

Slade laughed. "Really Doctor, how can you do that?"

He smirked at him. Then, collecting himself, he gave the command: "Titans, go!"

The team sprung into action. Cyborg tackled Terra, while Nightwing and Starfire battled Slade.

The Doctor moved Raven's body to a safe location before joining the fight. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver ran to assist Cyborg.

Slade, meanwhile, had deployed his weapon, housed in his right forearm. He took several shots at the two Titans antagonizing him, but none connected.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was bringing Terra to her knees when the Doctor arrived.

"Hold this thing still!" he said as he applied his instrument to the chest plate of the villain.

"That thing happens to be a former friend of ours!" Cyborg told him.

"Your friend is gone! Whatever was part of her was taken by the Cybermen! There's nothing that you can do!"

At that, the plate came off. Terra then electrified her body, sending the Doctor and Cyborg flying off her. She then reached for the fallen Titan.

"Cyborg!" the Doctor said. "Blast into the chest cavity! That should disable it"

Nodding, he did as the Doctor ordered, transforming his arm into the sonic cannon. He fired it exactly at the target, and was rewarded by his efforts as the fiend was blasted several yards away.

When she recovered, Cyber-Terra doubled over, screaming. Then, she stood up.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was still that of a Cyberman. "What has happened to me?"

She examined herself, and screamed.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Her emotional inhibitor must have been destroyed!" the Doctor explained. "Now she sees herself for what she truly is. And in a case like this, the truth really does hurt."

Terra staggered about before facing Slade.

The massive fiend was fending off Starfire and Nightwing. The battle had not gone well. Nightwing's attacks were of finesse, but had little effect. Starfire used mere brute force, but Slade deflected her blows. He finished the battle by grasping the Tamaranian's arm and slinging her to the ground. He then caught Nightwing's wrist and squeezed, breaking bones as if they were sticks. He then tossed him aside.

"All these heroics for nothing." Slade told him.

"Stop!" yelled Terra.

Slade looked at her. "What are you doing? Kill them!"

Terra stepped toward him. "I have listened to you long enough! You will die once again!"

Slade immediately deployed his weapon and fired at Terra's head, blasting out the eyes. She gave a death cry before falling to the ground.

"No!" cried Starfire.

"You will all share her fate." he said coldly. "Starting with you, my former apprentice."

He pointed his weapon at Nightwing, who was nursing his crushed wrist. He braced himself for death, but instead heard a cry from Starfire.

"No!!!" She was on her feet, fuming. "You have caused my friends enough pain, Slade!" she yelled. "It is past time you were executed!"

"Try it, my dear." he taunted.

The two began a fierce battle.

Starfire fought with an unchained fury. Though Slade was able to block the blows, they caused damage to his metal body. He was also beginning to overheat from the starbolts Starfire was also unleashing upon him.

The Titans and Doctor cheered for her. But even without encouragement, Starfire still would have had all the motivation she needed. Anger and hate she held in her heart were being released now in this battle. She gave the villain no mercy.

"You can not hurt me!" Slade yelled, defiantly as Starfire grasped the villain's arms.

With that, he energized his hands, electrocuting Starfire. She screamed in pain, and then fell to the ground, exhausted and in pain. The remaining Titans and the Doctor were aghast.

"You die now, my dear." Slade hissed.

Cyborg was about to make his move, but Nightwing stopped him.

"Let's give him the sonic boom." he whispered.

The bionic hero smiled. "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

Slade ignored the pair as he brought his weapon to bear.

Nightwing flung an explosive at the villain, while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the appropriate frequency. The impact on Slade was enough to blast his forearm to junk. He clutched his damaged limb.

"You'll regret that, Titans!" he yelled.

He leapt to his feet, rushing at the heroic pair. He delivered a powerful kick to Cyborg, sending him flying away. With his good arm, he simply slung Nightwing to the ground. When he landed, he stepped over the hero.

"Now you die!" he hissed.

Then, a huge rock was flung at the monstrosity. The Doctor turned to see Raven standing, arms outstretched.

"You've caused us pain for the last time, Slade." she said. "You have already killed enough. Now, it is your turn to die."

The other Titans stood on either side of her. Meanwhile, the Doctor ran toward the TARDIS, dashing inside.

The mystic used her powers to slam Slade into the ground several times. She took pleasure in it, as her abilities had returned with a vengeance, now that the interference field from the Daleks was gone.

She showed no mercy as she unleashed her anger, beating the villain in the ground, scuffing his metal body and leaving several scratches and dents.

"You amuse me, Raven." Slade said when Raven finished her assault. "You can beat me, damage me, and thwart any plan you wish. But I just keep coming back."

The Doctor returned. "It's time I helped rectify that situation!" he said.

He held was looked like an explosive device.

Raven was inspired, and so grasped Slade in a large, black claw of energy.

"I see your abilities have returned." the Doctor remarked as he attached the bomb to back of Cyber-Slade's head. "Let's give the city some fireworks." he said when he finished.

Slade chuckled. "Can you do it, Titans? Can you kill me? If so, then you become like me."

The Doctor glared at him. "All they're doing is holding you at a safe distance. Me, I have no trouble seeing you die. After all, everything must come to an end, Slade. All things die."

Slade glared at him. "My blood will on your hands then, Doctor. I hope you can live with it. And you too, Titans."

"It wouldn't be the first time for me." the Doctor told the villain.

"In that case Doctor, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you earlier. You could've taught the Titans a thing or two in their youth."

"Enough of this!" the Doctor told him.

"Very well. But remember Titans, evil will always be around, even after I'm gone. Don't let your guard down."

With that, Slade let out an appalling laugh.

Wincing in disgust, the Doctor nodded at Raven. She sent the laughing villain high into the air. The Time Lord then clicked his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the target.

A loud and powerful explosion burst in the sky, mercifully bringing an end to the insidious laughter, which echoed for a few seconds. The Titans stared in awe, breathing a sigh of relief. Their deadly enemy was now defeated, once and for all.

The Doctor stared at them. "You know, Starfire." he began. "I'm considering taking you up on your offer."

Nightwing glared at him. "Before we do that, we have something to take care of."

"What's that?"

"We must honor those that have fallen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

After Raven uttered her spell, the dirt moved in to fill the two graves dug out by the Titans.

The headstones were then put in place by Starfire. The epitaphs were already written.

On the left, the stone read "Here lies Terra. A Teen Titan and a true friend."

The words were borrowed from the epitaph that Changeling made for the girl when she was a temporary statue, so many years ago.

The other headstone read "Here lies Changeling. Never was there a more loyal friend."

It was the best Raven, who volunteered to write it, could come up with.

The Doctor and the Titans knelt before the two graves in reverence for a minute or so.

"Goodbye, old friend." Cyborg whispered. "I'll let the Doom Patrol know what happened here."

Starfire muttered a short prayer in her native language, while Nightwing simply let his tears fall on the grave. Raven was muttering a prayer in an ancient an unknown tongue. The Doctor merely uttered words of thanks.

Afterward, they rose to their feet

The group then walked away, making their way back to the location of the TARDIS, about a mile away.

"Still in the mood for a pizza?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really." Cyborg said. "My stomach's in turmoil."

"Can't say I blame you. Stuff like that happens after a dramatic event."

Starfire stepped next to the Doctor. "I regret not sharing in a victory feast with you."

"Oh, don't worry about it." he said. "I can manage."

It was well into sunset when they arrived at the TARDIS.

"I guess this is goodbye then, Doctor?" Nightwing said.

"Yes, it is." he replied. "And you know what? I'm glad I met you lot."

"So are we."

He extended his unbroken, left hand.

"What are you going to do, now that you've got a broken wrist?"

"It'll heal. Besides, I'm thinking of going to school to take up a new job."

"Really? What?"

"Communications. Just in case we have a problem like this again, and we need someone to figure out how to get past interference like what the Daleks used."

The Doctor smiled. "I hope you do well."

Starfire then approached him. She embraced him, and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"It was very nice to meet you." she told him.

"Likewise." he replied, smiling.

Cyborg then approached. "I strongly suggest you get a sonic cannon!"

The Doctor merely shook his hand and smiled. He then turned to Raven. The mystic was crying.

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

She stared at him. "I had hoped to complete the rebuilding of my home." she sobbed. "But with the loss of the one friend I wanted to show it to, I lost the motivation."

The Doctor cocked his head inquisitively at her. "He sounds like he must have been more than a friend. You two were in love, weren't you?"

The Titans gasped.

"That's what that personal conversation was about!" Cyborg exclaimed. "He was having emotional issues!"

"I wish I could've helped him." Nightwing muttered.

"Don't blame yourself." Raven told him, wiping away tears. "It was all me. I hoped that I could give him a new life when I finished my home. Perhaps something more."

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"You see, Azarath was dead. There's no one left alive. So, not only was I going to rebuild its infrastructure, but also perhaps repopulate it. Since Changeling offered to live with me there, I figured that the two of us might have children there, thus contributing to the repopulation. But now..."

She broke down emotionally, and began sobbing uncontrollably. The Doctor caught her as she collapsed to her knees. She clung tightly to the Time Lord, as if he was a parent offering comfort.

The Titans stared in trepidation at the scene. Never had they seen Raven in such a state where she trusted a stranger with such an emotional display.

As the two embraced, the Doctor also began to cry. He felt sorry for the young woman, to have lost her friend when she was on the verge of finding love. It reminded him of his own, not-too-distant past.

He considered asking her to join him when he returned to his own dimension. He felt that she should be taken away from all the pain she had.

But then, he reconsidered it. He felt that Raven might feel regret for not only failing to rebuild her home, but also that she would leave all she still had left behind.

"You can still rebuild." the Doctor finally said. "Do it to honor your friend. Honor his memory that way."

"But what about repopulating my home? I would rebuild it, but with no one to live there?"

The Time Lord considered the question. "I surmise that your home would be a good place for an isolated colony of people. Maybe monks, and a few other groups, just to keep up a population. Why not try that?"

Raven let go of him, considering his words. "Yes. Yes, why not? I should do that."

She stared into his eyes, grasped his head, and kissed him. They blushed afterward, before getting to their feet.

He smiled and nodded. "Well, friends, I'll be off now. I bid you farewell."

"Farewell!" the Titans called to him.

He stood in the doorway and faced them again. "Have fantastic lives, Titans. Do that for me."

With that he entered the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. The Titans stepped back a few feet.

Then, the machine roared to life, and faded away, just as the sun was setting.

"So ends this last great adventure." said Cyborg.

"I don't know." Nightwing mused. "To live life, that would be a great adventure."

"Nice sentiment, Peter Pan." Raven muttered.

"Say, Star?" Cyborg asked. "With your ship gone, how will you get back home?"

"My people will send a craft to get me." she explained. "In the meantime, I wish to hang out with my friends."

"Why not share a pizza with us?" Nightwing offered. "Just for old times sake, at least?"

"Of course!" she replied.

The Titans made for the cliffs, making their way down into the city they cherished.

The sun's rays had vanished now, coinciding with the sunset of the Titan's days as a team. But their memories, accumulated over the years that they had fought to protect their home, would forever remain, long after they would pass on.

And in the bay, on a solitary island, was a dilapidated building that stood as a testament to the team, who had saved world many times over.

And elsewhere in time, space, and dimension, a lone traveler continued his journey for a quiet life, not knowing of the many adventures that awaited him.

**The End**


End file.
